What I Knew I No Longer Know
by MrsHiwatari
Summary: The elements of light are all trapped inside 9 people, but light always has a shadow.
1. Running

MH: Hello! It is me, Mrs Hiwatari with a new story! You don't get to know what really happened until the end so don't think I put this chapter in the wrong place and the title of the story is werid too but you know how people say A change of wind? Well it's a change of fire...happy reading ^______^  
  
Change of fire – Chapter 1 Running – ??? POV -  
  
Running  
  
I was running from the bad guys.  
  
No I was running from someone.  
  
Am I running from someone?  
  
Why?  
  
I look behind me.  
  
They are running to catch me, how do I know that. I might have dropped something and they are kindly giving it back to me.  
  
But why would they run in a group to give something back to me?  
  
I have no idea why there following me but I think it's a good choice to continue running.  
  
I look back again.  
  
They have defiantly caught up; I have to loose them, now.  
  
I take a turn, down an alleyway and turn again to another similar alleyway. I ran up these stairs, I was losing my balance, so I grabbed the pole and climbed the stairs like it was a challenge. I slammed the door open.  
  
The building was dark. This room was filled with chaos and it look like a tornado had torn through, leaving destruction behind. The only light that managed to get into the room was from a broken window, which was dusty.  
  
I look back again and fell onto the floor.  
  
My breath had become rapid and small tremors started to take place.  
  
"They where after me because of this..." My voice had gone become high and urgent. I ran my hands through my hair and continued to talk to myself. "Because of this..."  
  
My hands felt something in my hair; it was hard and metal like. I tried to pull it off of me but it just wouldn't move. I searched to find something else on it, something which would tell me what it was. I moved my trembling fingers to the middle of it and I made out a diamond.  
  
Quickly I pulled them away and pain swept over me.  
  
I finally got up with the help of a rotten table and searched for a mirror. Whatever happened to me must have been something painful.  
  
I could feel the blood crept out of my scars and my bruises beginning to sting.  
  
There was obviously no mirror In here, all there was where a table and a chair. I looked around on the walls, there where old posters up, torn and chewed on. I look around until my eyes came to a massive mirror.  
  
Blood  
  
My stubborn, cold and harsh mouth was smeared with blood. The metal in my black, red highlighted hair was like a crown, it shone sliver with a gleaming red gem. My hands where abnormal, they where like...claws and my nails where long and curved round.  
  
A pair of black wings were outspread and a couple of feathers lay of the floor from where I fell on the floor. A couple of torn feathers stuck out and moved slightly from the draft.  
  
My eyes met my reflection, a first glance was enough to make me a quiver.  
  
I fell back again, but this time I had nothing to hold onto. I could hear the tearing of metal mixing with my gasp; nothing to grab on to, I was falling.  
  
Turning around in the air, I saw where I was going to fall, on hard solid concrete. I waved my arms around as if hoping to grab onto something in mid air.  
  
I hoped that the tattered wings would go into gear.  
  
Half way down the four-storey building, I swallowed my fear and closed my eyes.  
  
I squeezed them shut as I felt the wind rush through my hair and the rain falling down like I was.  
  
My thoughts raced through my mind like a rat trying to escape from a cage.  
  
I was amazed how I was still in my standing position going through air and I felt the wind rush upwards towards my face.  
  
My head jerked and I felt my wings flap swiftly.  
  
Flight  
  
I opened my eyes but it was no longer when a fell into a faint.  
  
End of Chapter-  
  
MH: What d`ya think? Good, bad? Review and I allow flames but I don't like a lot so kept them to a minimum! ^.^ 


	2. Eyes

MH: HI! I'm back and I'm....alive so urm ill like to thank the one's who asked questions or just helped me out! Next chapter ill be thanking EVERYONE!!!  
  
WARNING: RATINGS MAY CHANGE!!!  
  
KaiHiwatari-7: Thanks and you prob find out in this chapter and who it is!!!!  
  
Rena: Thanks a lot for the OC and I thank you a lot....A LOT!  
  
What I Knew I no longer know – Chapter 2 Eyes – Rena`s POV -  
  
I fiddled with my tag for awhile now.  
  
We were waiting for the helicopter to stop, I still don't understand why we didn't just fly. We would attract attention I suppose.  
  
I flipped my tag over again and reread the scientific writing again. I let a deep, nervous sigh out. I hadn't been flying for awhile, we don't get many people escaping the abbey every day.  
  
I glanced over to Tala who was also nervous because he couldn't fly; too bad I wished that we could fly together. In the air, diving off of mountains, flying towards the horizon...  
  
My fantasising had been stopped from the bossy voice of Anima.  
  
"Where here"  
  
Trust her to ruin the only pleasure I get.  
  
I stared at him, he made a shaky nod and Anima just rolled her eyes.  
  
Everyone knew that Tala was scared of hights, flying and all things that stay high in the sky. Poor Tala, I wish I could help him, he's just stuck with a parachute.  
  
The helicopter slowed down and the doors jolted open.  
  
Anima hissed a bit, as some sunlight peeking out of the clouds hit her; I forced myself not to smirk. That was Anima's only weakness, she couldn't come out in Sunlight or she would be brunt to crisp. Oh, sometimes I wished I could push her out there when she snapped at me. She was supposed to be created to be the ultimate form, but when being upgraded, something went wrong. We are all kind of the same, loner's, cold and heartless really.  
  
Tala held his fear in when he looked down and he looked up at me.  
  
I gave him a reassuring smile and dropped out of the helicopter.  
  
I looked up and saw Tala did the same but he was wobbling a bit, some of us are made for flight, it's up to our bitbeasts. Mine, Skye is used to flying with his blood stained wings (thanks Rena!) and his long black hair. He was a trademark to darkness but me on the other have a playful side when I'm happy or a deep cold side if I feel really uncomfortable.  
  
The wind went through my long black hair and my red streaks danced like flames. Once you've been fused with your bit beast you start to look like them.  
  
It's a good job I didn't wear a skirt, not like I wear them anyway.  
  
It was time to release my 6 wings and get them into gear again, the sound of my wings was kind of addictive, and I just loved it. This is what I call the feel of flight.  
  
I was beginning to reach the floor where a motionless body laid. I guess that's our person.  
  
I swooped down faster until I reached the floor; of course I landed perfectly.  
  
Tala on the other hand had just released his parachute and controlling it down to earth, not down to a tree.  
  
I bent down at the body and stared at it in confusion.  
  
I had never ever seen someone like this before, they told me that they would be fused not human. I poked the body until I heard a groan and the landing of Tala.  
  
I looked over to Tala and chuckled. His hair was out of place; his parachute had literally been torn to pieces and his uniform shown some of his pale body. I looked away as he pulled down his jumper.  
  
"Well is that him?" He asked, I noticed a hint of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not the description Anima gave us..." I told him.  
  
I trailed my hands across the boy's hair, it had blood in it, and the dried blood all over him and in his blue hair made him look innocent.  
  
"Well maybe we should alert Anima?" He suggested, looking cute when he bent his head slightly.  
  
"No! Anima can get her ass down here!" I growled. I hated to admit it but Tala admired Anima. He thought that she was the perfect leader and he noted everything-  
  
"My ass is already down here," She yelled. "What the hell is keeping you guys? This job is supposed to be a 5 minute job but I don't think you have noticed that it's been 10 minutes now."  
  
I growled again.  
  
"Well! That isn't him, it seems like Mrs Don't take no as an answer was wrong. This person is obviously not him!"  
  
I flooded my arms and glared at her but my attention turned onto the boy.  
  
The boy groaned again and moved about, he slowly opened his eyes. I gasped, those eye's remained me of someone....but who?  
  
"Tala go chain him up, even if it isn't him we can't afford him knowing any information about `The Fuse`" She ordered, with slight anger in her eyes. "And you" She made her way to me and shoved me against this building. "Don't you ever try doing something like that again. I am you leader if you've forgotten!"  
  
"Yes Anima" I mumbled.  
  
She glared again, what was it this time?  
  
"Call us by our proper name....Skye" Her eyes dropped a bit but lit up with power again. "I'm going before the sun comes out again. I want you to take our new friend to Station: 358."  
  
She turned around and flapped her grey feathered wings and shot of into the clouds.  
  
I sighed yet again; at least I don't have her breathing down my neck now.  
  
"I wish you could just work together." Tala said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Making friends with her is like making friends with the devil..." I looked away from Tala's eyes. "Ever since she took me away from my family ive hated her. And I think that's a good reason!"  
  
Tala looked down at the boy, his head hung and the chains made it impossible for him to escape. Tala look around the boy for identity and finally found a sliver metal tag.  
  
Just like mine...  
  
"Bit beast fuser: Black Dranzer, Code: 358.2, Name: Kai"  
  
End of Chapter-  
  
MH: WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA :gasp: HA HARRR Can you feel the evil? If you want more chapters then review! Please, ill be thanking every one remember! ^____^ Thanks Rena a lot! 


	3. Past

MH: Vicky is alive and well but not so good for my computer, it has a virus and it switches off sometimes when im on the net but that's gonna be solved thanks to my trusty Norton Anti Virus Protection! I am going to thank all of you that have reviewed!  
  
Rena- You reviewed twice, TWICE! I'm very happy and I will continue you review your stories! Have a pat on the back!  
  
Kai Hiwatari-7: Who is it? Well you said that in the last chappy but please continue to review, I need support!  
  
Ayamari: Well you'll know whats going to happen to Kai in chapter 4 or 5 or even 6! Thanks for reviewing and keep it up.  
  
R&R And ill answer and thank you all!  
  
What I Knew I no longer know – Chapter 2 Past – Rena`s POV -  
  
I sped past down the corridor, 3.  
  
The abbey has 4 main corridors, which hold 100 rooms in one. The 1st corridor is the training area and where 3 dinning areas are held at the bottom of the corridor. The 2nd corridor is the labs, only the higher ranks are authorised to enter there, or people are sent there to be upgraded, there are other things they do in there but no one knows. The 3rd corridor is our room's, each one unique, made for our elements and where we can rest. The 4th corridor is the punishment area, sometimes the place where you'll die in. But at the bottom of the 4th corridor, no one has ever been. Only Boris and his men can go down there.  
  
I'm in the 3rd corridor, ive told Tala I would meet with him. We are going to check out the newcomer, Kai.  
  
My room is 349; I got moved from 358 a long time ago. They told me the room had to go through some `heavy work`, that was 6 years ago.  
  
The silence had opened as I stopped and waited for the camera to recognise me. To be recognised to enter any `class room`, you didn't need to be that type of class, you just need to be a student, no not student, student would be too soft. A solider, born to nick other people's life's away and fuse them with other innocent life's. I knew the number to Tala's room, the 2nd room of the Ice Class.  
  
I typed in the number 6, 7, 3, 8, and 8. The red light turned into green and beeped for authorisation.  
  
A chilly wind whipped on me, my element room was so warm and calming, but Tala's element room was so cold and had snow falling.  
  
Where is he?  
  
I rubbed my creamy arms, I knew I shouldn't have worn this black sleeveless top and I knew I should have put a bobble in!  
  
Some flakes where caught in my midnight hair. It will take me awhile to get them out, maybe ill just ask Huo to burn them out for me, but the idea of me running around on fire because he didn't do it right is a bad thing.  
  
I giggled a bit remembering how clumsy Huo came be.  
  
"What are you doing here ?" Said a grumpy voice. Oh no! It's probably one of those guards.  
  
I turned around really slowly with my eyes shut.  
  
"Urm, well you see....." I trailed off.  
  
I heard some laughing.  
  
I opened my eyes and widened them.  
  
"Tu you idiot!" I gasped.  
  
He just continued laughing and swaying his short brown hair.  
  
"Do you mean you're the idiot coming in here" I don't think Tu can say that with his lips not moving and laughing like a maniac.  
  
I moved my head slightly and saw, Gale.  
  
Tu's older brother.  
  
I frowned, I always hated it how Gale was the oldest and the strongest.  
  
I smiled, it had been along time since I seen them. They had been sent to England for a big mission and they couldn't contact the others or me.  
  
"See you haven't changed a bit" Gale said in his rough English accent.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sneaking into other elements areas and you still have your frown." He put his hand on my forehead, but I pushed it away. "And your attitude.....so what are you doing in here?"  
  
There was something wrong about Gale; he had turned so...serious. I guess that's ageing for you.  
  
"Looking for Tala we-"  
  
"Me?"  
  
I turned around and saw Tala come out of a G.R.A.B (Genetic.Resting.Area.Bed), all the smoke lifted up to the icy mist.  
  
I grumbled and stared at Tala angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I though you told us to met up at 8:10!" Tala said checking the timer. "It is 8:10 exactly."  
  
I kind of blushed, I probably came so early because I wanted to see Tala again. I looked away and heard Tu's laughing again.  
  
"Is that?" Tala looked over my shoulder. "Gale, Tu!"  
  
Tu ran towards Tala and Gale followed behind.  
  
I looked at Tu's feet as they left grass and small flowers behind. Tu had differently improved on his powers lately. I wish Svetlana could be here, she's the only girl that I feel comfortable with. But of course I feel comfortable with Tala, but I hate it when I blush.  
  
"Hey why don't you two come with us, where going to check out a newcomer" Tala suggested.  
  
"Sure, I miss the good `ol times when we sneaked about." Gale said.  
  
I wasn't so sure, I didn't like hanging around Gale, but I won't tell anyone or he'll just say I'm just a silly little girl. I looked at Tala trying to get my point across but he sent a confusing frown at me.  
  
"If its okay with Rena that is" Tala said.  
  
Thanks a lot Tala, now I can feel them all staring at me like ive just said something rude aloud in public. I can feel Gale's stare going right through me, I shivered and everyone noticed that.  
  
"She thinks its fine!" Said a bubbly voice.  
  
Not another rude person interrupting again!  
  
"Shui!" Tala shouted and opened his arms to hug her.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"We can all go together!" She shouted and lifting her arms up. "Er where are we going exactly?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Post 358-"  
  
They all stared at me like they did before, I liked them and they like me but we have our disagreements sometimes. But one thing I never knew was what my friends had against post 358.  
  
Tu coughed uneasy.  
  
"How about we go get out tea now and talk about what we've done in the past year." Tu suggested. They all nodded.  
  
I didn't nod, I was just left behind, but Tala came through and came up to me.  
  
"You coming"  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder. He maybe an ice wolf but his hand made me feel warm and kind of safe.  
  
"Sure."  
  
End of Chapter –  
  
MH: So whats up with the freaky Gale? What are they going to do? Well you going to have to R&R to know that of course! And I have a vote going on, so more reasons why you should review!  
  
VOTE: Rena to Kai should be....  
  
A sister A twin A good, good friend Or even a girlfriend Something random you reviewers say 


	4. Needles

MH: Thanks a lot to those who review, ill review your stories aswell! And I want you to know that I have made a mistake on chapter 3, because I said chapter 2 instead of 3. Ill tell you the votes now;  
  
Sister is winning by 1!!! By the others im afaird have none! Please IF you review, VOTE!  
  
--  
  
And ill like to thank those who reviewed!  
  
Sequenity the first: Thank-you, thank-you for reviewing! Ray IS cool but Kai is much cuter and hotter drool  
  
Ayamari: Danke for reviewing! And for voting!! Yay! If you want the sister to win, please vote again! ^_______^ I'm SOOOOOOOOO Happy! --  
  
What I Knew I no longer know – Chapter 4 Needles – Normal POV –  
  
The excited boy jumped up and down, pushing people past, trying to get to the eyescanner.  
  
"Wow boy has it been along time since Ive had one of these done" Tu gasped.  
  
Rena kept on turning around and trying to look for Svetlana, she was the element of light, really powerful and one of the oldest.  
  
Gale sighed and pushed past aswell to help his little brother try to remember the code.  
  
Tu opened his soft green eyes.  
  
~#~  
  
Name: Tu Kay  
  
Element: Earth  
  
Code: 361.9  
  
Bit: Jailio  
  
Rank: Lower Rank  
  
PIN: *****  
  
Authorisation...accepted.  
  
~#~  
  
"Bye, bye"  
  
Tu closed the door and peeked in the window. He waved excitedly like he was in some kind of theme park waiting for the other guys to come in.  
  
Gale sighed and without hesitating bent over and waited for the eye scanner to scan his eyes.  
  
Gale opened his misty grey eyes.  
  
~#~  
  
Name: Gale Kay  
  
Element: Storm  
  
Code: 362.4  
  
Bit: Mangdret  
  
Rank: Spy  
  
PIN: ******  
  
Authorisation...accepted.  
  
~#~  
  
The stormy haired man stepped in the dinning area and joined his brother, with no sound.  
  
While the talkative Shui stepped forward and bent down.  
  
Shui opened her blue serenity like eyes.  
  
~#~  
  
Name: Shui Keltic  
  
Element: Water  
  
Code: 339.5  
  
Bit: Johnaseal  
  
Rank: Lab assistant  
  
PIN: ******  
  
Authorisation...accepted.  
  
~#~  
  
"Ill save you guys some places!" She yelled behind the door and walking off to find Gale and Tu.  
  
Rena nodded and waved.  
  
"You want to go first?" Tala asked.  
  
She shook her head and moved out of the way.  
  
"You can go first, that way I can find you lot easier, with your big red hair of yours." Rena answer, she smirked.  
  
Tala playfully pushed Rena and bent down.  
  
Tala opened his icy light blue eyes.  
  
~#~  
  
Name: Tala Balrow (I don't know!)  
  
Element: Ice/Winter  
  
Code: 350.2  
  
Bit: Wolborg  
  
Rank: Higher rank  
  
PIN: ******  
  
~#~  
  
Tala pushed the door slightly and turned round to Rena.  
  
"Rena, I promise that we'll go see Kai. I also feel like ive met him before" Tala said and then heaved the door open.  
  
Rena sighed and walked up to the eye scanner.  
  
She went into deep thought, trying to remember Kai...she thought about those eyes. A memory was all coming together and she took a deep breath.  
  
Little did she know that the eye scanner was sending off sparks while she tried her best to put the picture back together again. It sent of dangerous sparks, flashing and banging into things.  
  
She felt a throbbing pain in her head, she bent down and slid down on the wall in pain, gasping of breath. She felt like thousands of pins had been stuck in her, she felt like a voodoo doll.  
  
She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Looking up very slowly, shaking, she saw......  
  
End of Chapter-  
  
MH: Weird, I know. Cliffy or not a cliffy? Neways R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The votes are still going on! 


End file.
